Star Spangled Banner
by wild moon princess
Summary: Monica gets to sing the National Anthem.


Star Spangled Banner

At a football game Andrew , Monica , Tess, Gloria and Rafael where standing on the field and all the people where in the stands waiting for the game to start.

Monica, "Well Tess what's our assignment I m not sure on this on?"

Tess, " You mean your assignment well they don't have any one to sing the

national anthem so they where thinking of not doing it and I told them I could find someone and the father wants it to be you."

Looking around at her fellow angels who now she knew why they where there for support cause they all knew that she wouldn't do this is.

Monica, "No Way why can't you do it you have a better singing voice then me even Gloria does no I won't do it."

She took off of the field and in to the indoor part of the stadium and Andrew followed her in and stopped her from getting away.

Andrew, "Monica just listen please I know you can do this it may be scary and hard and

I won't debate either one but you have sung before this isn't the first time trust in God and I know this will all be ok."

Monica, "Not that simple Andrew and I m not scared or I don't think it's hard I just no I can't sing and everyone is going to hate it."

Andrew, "Angel girl you no the truth and that is not it God will give you what you need when you need now come on the show must go on flood or earthquake."

Making there way back on the field there was a microphone on the field and a guy announced Monica to the field so she did

Tess and the others where invisible behind Monica.

Not wanting to do this but there thousands of people counting on her so she said a pray in her head that goes something like this.

Dear God please help me now I need you I can't do this with out you I know you are always there and will never leave me alone

so I pray your with me right now as I sing this National Anthem. Amen.

Starting to sing she was amazing they couldn't believe it Tess and the other angels all held hands and sang to and everyone else joined in at the same time.

O! say can you see by the dawn's early light  
>What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?<br>Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,  
>O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?<br>And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
>Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.<br>O! say does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
>O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?<p>

On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,  
>Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,<br>What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,  
>As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?<br>Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,  
>In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:<br>'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh long may it wave  
>O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.<p>

And where is that band who so vauntingly swore  
>That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,<br>A home and a country should leave us no more!  
>Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution.<br>No refuge could save the hireling and slave  
>From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave:<br>And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave  
>O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.<p>

O! thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand  
>Between their loved home and the war's desolation!<br>Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n rescued land  
>Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation.<br>Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,  
>And this be our motto: 'In God is our trust.'<br>And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave  
>O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave<p>

When our land is illumined with liberty's smile,  
>If a foe from within strikes a blow at her glory,<br>Down, down with the traitor that tries to defile  
>The flag of the stars, and the page of her story!<br>By the millions unchained,  
>Who their birthright have gained<br>We will keep her bright blazon forever unstained;  
>And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave,<br>While the land of the free is the home of the brave.

A white dove flew on to the field as everyone was clapping and cheering and Monica turned around to see her friends

glowing brighlty and they all walked off together and dissappeared they where going home.

The End.


End file.
